


Roomates

by Jillie_chan



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Bridge and Sky first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm not sure where the idea came from but I had to write it down. This is the first meeting between Bridge and Sky, with Sky being the focus of the story. Sky would most likely call his fellow cadets by their last name unless they were friends so Bridge is called Carson for most of the fic. On with the story!

"Am I in the right room?"

"Only if your name is Bridge Carson," an eighteen-year-old Sky Tate replied, not looking up from his SPD handbook. In truth he knew the book by heart; he was just using it to hide the fact that he was brooding. Himself and many other cadets had been promoted to C-squad and his best friend, Dru, was just assigned to another plant for specialized training. Sure it was a great opportunity, but Dru was a great friend and Sky would miss him. So Sky sat in his new room sulking, waiting for his new roommate, sit with his legs stretched out in front of him SPD handbook in hand rereading the procedure for reading criminals their rights. Sky was kind of irked when a cadet walked into the room without permission, but said nothing. 

Lowering his book some, he looked at the back of the newcomer who was hunched over his bag on the other bed in the room. Pretending to stretch Sky tried to get a good look at the nametag on the other's bag. To his annoyance he wasn't at a good angle to read what the tag said. It wouldn't be the first time that some cadet walked in thinking that this was his room and not bothered to ask if it was. He swung his legs over the side of the bed to confront the intruder; he stopped short when he saw a gloved hand offered to him.

"Hello, I guess you already know my name is Bridge Carson, how I have no idea, I mean I thought no one knew the who their roommate was since I got lost get here and so was everyone I asked for help was lost too, so that just made me even more lost, but I'm glad you knew my name otherwise it might have taken much, much longer to end up back here, by the way what is your name?"

Sky blinked, "Uh…Sky Tate. My name is on the room assignment you got." Sky took a moment to study Cadet Carson as he looked back at his room assignment sheet to see that Sky was right and said something the equivalent to "oh, yeah". This kid couldn't be older than fifteen, thirteen at the youngest. His brown hair that looked like nothing had been done to it since the kid rolled out of bed this morning, blue eyes scanning Sky's half of the room. What struck Sky as odd was the fact that Carson was wearing gloves indoors. It then occurred to him that Carson was saying something.

"-I mean you can't go your whole life or even a week without updating the room just a bit, I think this place needs a few more colors, I hear only the rangers get the rooms with colors, that just not fair, I mean we work here too. Don't you agree?"

If this was truly the real Cadet Bridge Carson, Sky was going to need a lot of headache medication. "What were we talking about?" Sky asked, hoping Carson didn't think he was rude.

Carson didn't notice, "The fact that the room needs something of color, besides you, in it."

"I think it's fine." Sky answered with a shrug, "Lights out in ten."

"What about decorating?"

"Not tonight. Get ready for bed." Sky didn't know why but Carson didn't even protest when Sky gave an order to him when all they knew about each other was their names. When he first met Dru he did the same kind of thing, but Dru only responded by shining a light in Sky's eyes all night. Sky chuckled as he remembered how he paid Dru back for that; Let's just say it included a bunch of fake lizards, frogs, snakes, and Dru's bed.

"I get the bathroom first!" Carson demanded as he practically ran into the adjacent room with his nightwear in his arms. Sky took the moment to straiten up anything he had left out during the day, about five minutes later Carson came back out wearing sweat pants and a SPD t-shirt. Sky gathered his things that he would need for the night going into the bathroom and got ready in about three minutes. When he came out he saw Carson's bed looked as if he had just had a life-or-death kind of struggle on it or something of that nature. And Carson himself was standing on his head next to the wall.

Bending to where Carson's head was Sky asked, "Exactly how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, three months, and five days old," Carson replied completely serous, "or maybe sixdays old, you see my mother went into labor while on a transcendental flight so when we landed it was the day before, so-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Sky asked before Carson could go on with his rant.

"You asked." Carson replied standing right side up, blinking the spots out of his eyes.

"Whatever, Carson. Time for bed."

"You worst than the commander and my name is Bridge."

"Goodnight, Carson." Sky wished as turned out the light.

"So have you been mentally referring to me as Carson ever since I introduced myself instead of Bridge or have you been referring me by some other name that would make me turn very red if you told it to me out loud, or maybe by some other name that would just insult me or a name that would not be becoming of an SPD officer?"

"Wha-? No-I-What was the first part again?"

"Never mind." Carson sounded so defeated that it made Sky want to answer his question.

"You wanted to know what I call you in my head right?" Sky asked hoping that it was what Carson was asking.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Carson or Cadet Carson."

"Oh." It didn't escape Sky that Carson sounded so disappointed but Sky decided to drop it for the moment. After a long silence that lasted twenty minutes, it was broken by Carson saying something really weird "You know I live in a bathtub."

"What?" Sky looked over at Carson's form.

"The microwave doesn't need any gas I filled it up on my way to work."

"Carson, Carson, BRIDGE!"

"Wha-what?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"I was asleep until you woke me up." A groggy Carson replied.

"Do you sleep talk?" Sky asked hoping Carson was joking.

"I don't know, my last roommate slept with ear plugs."

Sky groaned as he fell forward onto his bed, this was going to be a long night. "Goodnight, Bridge."

Sky could hear Carson's smile in his voice, "G'night, Sky."


End file.
